


Weak And Broken

by BigBadBat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Divergence Episode 5 Season 6: The Black Paladins, Heavy Angst, I had to take this off my chest and I know some of you like the pain lol, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, M/M, Violence, sort of role reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadBat/pseuds/BigBadBat
Summary: He would bring back Shiro.His Shiro.But there are things love stops you from doing, no matter the circumstances.





	Weak And Broken

**Author's Note:**

> [ My brain loves making me miserable ](https://paladorksinlove.tumblr.com)

"Hello, Keith."

Shiro's voice was sharp and cold, his mouth was lock and loaded and his words bullets piercing through Keith's heart. 

"Shiro, it's gonna be okay," Keith said, his voice drowning in hope. Hoping the Shiro he had fallen in love with would come back to his senses, unaware of how twisted and corrupted he seemed.

He wished he was standing in front of his brother, who was a puppet to their enemies; little did he know that man had died more than two years ago. 

"Yes, I know," he responded nonchalantly, eyes burning through Keith's.

"We just have to get back to the castle..."

"We are not going anywhere!"

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he rushed against Keith, who deployed his shield and blocked Shiro's attack, but he wasn't strong enough. He would never hurt him, it would be his nightmare. Having hope made him weak and Shiro planned on exploiting that liability. He barely dodged the first attack and by the time he was on his feet again, Shiro stroke again, sending Keith's back against the wall, noticing how the paladin's head bounced against the metal.

Keith tried to defend himself with his blade, but it was useless. He was physically strong and he knew he was able to defeat him, but he lacked the will and strength that it would take for him to actually fight back with the same burning intensity to defend himself, hurting him in the process. Keith had seen the clones, he should know that the man he knew was a puppet and shouldn't be scared of hurting him; but Keith was weak, he was not able to give his all because of his emotions.

He landed a fist right into Keith's chest, knocking him out of the platform into a lower level of the facility. Keith barely had time to recover and move away before Shiro and his burning fist collided where he had fallen, cracking the metal. He emerged from the smoke and formed a sword in his right arm, knowing Keith's blade could overpower his but Keith couldn't overpower him. The paladin managed to block the first swipe of his laser sword with his own knife, and only if you called falling back down a bunch of stairs with a painful thud instead of not getting stabbed or chopped in two. Keith began to retrocede as he braced himself for the next attack, and the next and the next and the next. He wasn't going to stop until the Red Paladin was obliterated.

At some point, their blades collided in a way that their faces were inches away from each other and surprisingly, Keith punched him in the face. But he didn't punch him in the face, instead, Keith willingly offered his arm so that he could bend it and restrain him to then punch him the way Keith had intended, knocking off the paladin's helmet. After that, Keith barely missed his blade, the paladin wasn't attacking anymore and he took his chance to send him flying into another platform. 

Barely dodging his attacks, the paladin was soon cornered and he miscalculated, cutting the metal which had his prey cornered and accidentally creating a barrier between them.

"Shiro, I know you're in there. You made a promise once, you told me you'd never give up on me." This time the paladin's voice was not hopeful but pleading, begging for mercy.

_Exploit his weakness._

"And I should have abandoned you, just like your parents did. They saw that you were broken, worthless; I should have seen it too."

Just because the paladin's face remained the same it didn't mean he hadn't gotten to him, he knew his weak spot.

"I'm not leaving here without you," the paladin declared and there it was again, that stupid hope in his eyes.

"Actually, neither of us is leaving," he said, voice rough as he felt the new energy overcome his body and concentrate in his arm.

Good, it was about time he completed his mission. 

Keith barely missed the first light beam, and by the time he was aiming at him, Keith had barely recovered. He helplessly rolled away from the second attack, but Shiro knew he was getting tired and growing weaker with every passing second. By the time he escaped the collapsing platform into the lowest platform, he landed on his side and groaned when he rolled to his back, breathing heavily, looking at the knife that was too far away from him. He tried to crawl toward his weapon, but his limbs were sore and numb.

_Weak and broken._

Shiro smirked, it was the perfect chance. Shiro landed on his feet in front of the paladin and formed his sword once again. He still knew mercy. One swift strike tore the paladin's skin open from the nape to his lower back, breaking his armor and making him scream in pain.

"Just let go," Shiro whispered when Keith turned around.

And something in the paladin's eyes told him he was about to comply. His sword disappeared and he kicked the paladin, who simply rolled away to the edge of the platform, helpless.

"You are so weak," he said through gritted teeth, dragging him to the center of the platform with a fist in his head. The paladin only whined in pain.

And he kicked him in the face, punched him, destroyed the armor with a brute force, burned his face and torso. And the paladin just received every single attack like a broken doll. A puppet whose strings had been cut off, eyes barely open and clouded with tears and death.

But he wasn't the only puppet being left alone. Slowly he regained his conscience and heard a voice in the back of his head. 

_You'll both die anyway._

His eyes widened in terror when he realized where were they and Keith's state. He was bleeding, bruised and burnt, cuts deeper than Shiro had ever seen. How did this happen? His head ached when it all fit into place, like the pieces of a puzzle. He had been used. He had done that to Keith.

He didn't deserve to be alive but at the same time, he knew it was his punishment, for what he had done to Keith.

He reached and cupped Keith's cheek, falling to his knees inches away from the collapsed paladin. Keith's eyelids barely allowed him to look at Shiro in the eye. The platform trembled under them. They were going to die in that place.

"Shi...ro," Keith whispered and Shiro broke down to tears because he had done so much harm to his lover and still, Keith's eyes were filled with love.

"I am so sorry Keith," he said, whimpering as he cradled Keith in his arms. "I would never," he said between sobs.

Keith's hand reached to Shiro's face, loving gaze slowly losing emotion.

He had done that. He had hurt Keith and now he was about die in his arms; he made Keith a promise but he did himself another, that he would never allow anyone to hurt him─ not even himself. And yet, the man who had saved him a million times and was dying because of him. He brought so much pain to Keith's life he wished he would just cease to exist.

Keith's hand collapsed, and so did the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> [ I swear I'll update Drown soon but else I'll be working on some more angst lolol, it's an AU ](https://bulletbats.tumblr.com)


End file.
